Ino dan Sakura
by Norie Otobe
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Persahabatan antara dua gadis yang berbeda. Multi chapter.
1. Persahabatan Yang Terajut Kembali

**Hai, saya Berie. Setelah tampil dengan Fic yang mengecewakan, saya tampil dengan Fic baru. Silahkan baca dan review. Tapi tidak juga tidak apa-apa. **

**Fic multi chapter. Buatan saya sendiri.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sensei. Saya hanya membuat FanFiction saja.**

* * *

"Sakuraa!" Teriak gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda itu, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" Tanya gadis pink itu, Sakura.

"Sejak menikah kan kita jarang pergi berdua, sekali-kali lagi dong," pinta Ino dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Maaf Ino-chan aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku sibuk mengurus Sarada yang sulit diatur. Maaf ya.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya sudah, mungkin bisa lain kali, daah Sakura," senyum Ino sambil pergi menjauh.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian sahabatnya. _Ino-chan, kau masih kekanakan ya._ Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku ada misi bersama Sarada. Kamu di rumah saja ya," kata Sasuke.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kira-kira berapa lama?" Tanya Sakura.

"Paling tidak sebulan," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik ya," Sakura melihat Sarada yang baru muncul.

"Kau JUGA, Sarada," Katanya PADA Sarada.

"Baik pengacara-San,"

Sudah seminggu berlalu setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Sarada. Sakura mulai merasa jenuh di rumah. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," kata Sakura sambil beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Hai Sakuraaa!" Seorang gadis pirang menyapa Sakura dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya.

"Ino-chan .." Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura pasti bosan kan? Makanya, kubawakan ini nih…" kata Ino sambil membuka kotak di tangannya.

"Waah.. cupcake, terima kasih Ino-chan, sini kubuatkan teh, tunggu sebentar ya, kita makan berdua," kata Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"OK Sakura," kata Ino sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura pun keluar setelah beberapa lama sambil membawa nampan dan dua cangkir teh. Akhirnya mereka makan berdua sambil mengobrol mengenang masa lalu.

Saat cupcake tersisa satu, tiba-tiba Ino mencolek sedikit krim kue dan mengoleskannya di pipi Sakura. Setelah itu ia kabur sambil tertawa.

Kontan Sakura marah-marah. "Ino-chaaan!" Teriaknya sambil mengejar Ino.

Ino sendiri berlari dengan lincah, berbelok-belok kemudian menghilang.

Sakura kelelahan mengejar Ino. Ia pun berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur nafas. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat di mana ia berada.

_Festival?_ Ingatannya langsung melayang pada saa ia pergi ke festival Konoha berdua Ino. Saat itu ia melihat-lihat banyak stand yang menjual aneka barang. Lalu Ino…

"BA!" Mendadak Ino muncul di hadapannya sambil membawa cotton candy kemudian menyorongkannya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Hei Sakura, ini ada cotton candy. Tapi Cuma satu. Kita makan berdua yuk," ajak Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Inilah yang ia ingat. Saat Ino kecil dan dirinya memakan cotton candy berdua. Kenangan yang indah.

Dan persahabatan yang manis semanis cotton candy itu pun mulai kembali terbentuk seiring habisnya cotton candy itu.

* * *

**Di sini saya akan membalas review dari cerita saya sebelumnya.**

**Yukiii : Wah, maaf. Saya baru pertama ini buat Fic. Terima kasih, masukan anda sangat berharga.**

**Pembaca Fanfict : Maaf, apa itu Drable? Saya masih awam dalam istilah Fanfic. Tapi saya tidak akan menampar anda hanya karena sebuah saran yang baik.**

**DeeValerya : Makasih sarannya. Meski saya sebenarnya punya rencana buat bikin Sagushi, tapi bolehlah demi Reader**

**zielavienaz96 : Terima kasih telah suka Fic jelek dan terlalu pendek saya.**


	2. Sakura's Busy Days

**Hai, saya Berie-chan. Ini kelanjutan dari Chapter pertama, Persahabatan Yang Terajut Kembali. Selamat membaca!**

**Warning! OOC, typo, alur tidak jelas dll.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini aku terbangun dengan perasaan segar. Mungkin karena tadi malam aku akhirnya bisa merajut kembali persahabatanku dengan Ino-chan. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu diketuk. "Sebentar," kataku sambil beranjak ke pintu.

**Normal POV**

Ino berdiri didepan pintu rumah Sakura. Raut wajahnya seperti ingin meminta tolong.

"Sakura, mau nggak kamu menolongku?" Tanya Ino.

"Tolong apa, Ino-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begini, aku dapat misi. Kira-kira makan waktu 3 hari. Kamu bisa nggak menjaga tokoku selama aku pergi? Nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh deh," pinta Ino.

"Boleh deh, demi sahabatku," kata Sakura yang langsung menyesalinya karena Ino langsung memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura, aku sayang padamu!" Kata Ino sambil merogoh kantongnya.

"Ini kuncinya. Hati-hati, jangan sampai hilang. Sudah ya, bye Sakura," kata Ino sambil beranjak pergi.

Sakura melambai. "Bye, Ino,"

Sakura segera menuju toko milik Ino. Ia sudah beberapa kali menolong Ino dengan tokonya. Ia cukup paham masalah bunga-bunga. _Pasti beres!_ Pikirnya.

Di pagi hari pembeli baru sedikit. Sakura pun melayani mereka dengan santai. Tetapi menjelang siang pembeli bertambah.

_Aaargh! Banyak sekali sih!_ Teriak Sakura dalam hatinya. Hari pertama yang kagok. Dari tadi ia pontang-panting melayani pembeli. Banyak pembeli meminta ia melakukan beberapa hal secara bersamaan. Dia heran mengapa Ino bisa melakukannya, sementara ia tidak bisa. Dia mengingat-ingat kembali cara Ino melakukannya. Ia ingat, Ino selalu melayani seluruh pelanggannya dengan baik. Ino selalu menjelaskan pada mereka tentang bunga-bunga sekaligus menimpali yang mengajaknya mengobrol. Ino juga terkadang menemani yang ingin melihat-lihat. Ino paham cara mengatur waktunya. Kapan ia harus bicara, kapan harus mengajak pengunjung melihat-lihat. Pendeknya, perfect!

_Aku harus belajar lebih banyak dari Ino-chan._ Pikir Sakura.

Panggilan pembeli membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia langsung tersadar bahwa ia harus melayani pembeli. Sakurapun mulai kembali melayani pembeli.

**Skipped**

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Hari pertama bekerja dan ia langsung menuai banyak complain. Kurang cepat, kurang sigap, tidak memuaskan, pelayanan buruk dll.

_Menyedihkan..._ pikir Sakura nelangsa.

_Ino-chan akan membunuhku!_

Hari kedua bekerja...

Tetap kagok. Ia tetap tidak bisa melayani pembeli sebanyak itu. Ia juga dapat melihat kalau pembeli di toko Ino berkurang.

_Huaaaa! Aku telah membuat pembeli bunga Ino-chan lari! Matilah aku!_ teriak batinnya. Di tempat lain dihatinya, yaitu nuraninya, ia berteriak, "INO-CHAN, KAU SENGAJA MENIGGALKAN BAGIAN SULIT UNTUKKU YA! SHANNAROOO!" Dengan berapi-api seperti biasa.

Akhirnya hari ini selesai juga. Sakura beranjak pulang. Di rumah ia tidak diam. Ia mondar-mandir gelisah. _Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kukatakan? Bagaimana? _Batinnya. Akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah ide. Ia segera mendatangi tempat yang ia tuju. Rumah Hinata. Namun...

"Maaf, Sakura-san. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu," kata Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh, ya sudah, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura tersenyum.

Ia berjalan lagi. _Barangkali Tenten-senpai dapat menolong._ Pikirnya. Iapun segera menuju ke sana. Namun saat ia mengutarakan maksudnya pada Tenten, ia hanya mendapat gelengan. Tenten juga tak dapat menolongnya.

"Maaf, Sakura," kata Tenten meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa," kata Sakura tersenyum maklum. sementara nuraninya berkata, "AAARGH! KENAPA GAK BISA SEMUA SIH!? SHANNAROOO!"

Setelah mendapat penolakan dari dua tempat, Sakura pun mendatangi tempat kenalan dan kerabatnya. Namun semua berbuah hal yang sama. Penolakan.

_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kok tidak ada yang bisa?_ Gerutunya dalam hati. Sementara nuraninya berteriak, "DASAR KALIAN SEMUA INI! APA KALIAN SUDAH TAK PUNYA TANGAN UNTUK DIPINJAMKAN!? SHANNAROOO!" Teriak nurani Sakura. Sakura pun segera pulang. Ia begitu kelelahan sehingga langsung tertidur.

Paginya ia terbangun. Ia pun langsung menuju toko Ino.

Akhirnya terpaksa ia menjalani hari terakhir sendirian lagi. Untung ini hari terakhir. Kalau tidak ia tidak bisa membayangkan. Dia pun mulai melayani pembeli.

**Skipped**

Sakura kelelahan. Ia dari tadi melayani banyak pembeli. Ia pun memutuskan segera pulang. Sampai di rumah ia segera beristirahat. Malamnya, sekitar pukul 10 ia terbangun mendengar pintu diketuk.

"Aduuh, siapa sih malam-malam?" Gerutunya. Ia pun membuka pintu. Ternyata Ino.

"Hai, Sakura! Ini gajimu. Dan ini, kuhadiahkan untukmu. Terima kasih ya," kata Ino sambil memberikan dua buah kalung berliontin kepada Sakura. Liontinnya berbentuk bunga Sakura.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan. Tapi jangan malam-malam kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura sebal.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku pulang dulu ya, nanti pagi kuceritakan tentang kalung itu. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Ino.

"Ya, sana!"

Sakura pun mengunci pintu dan melanjutkan tidurnya.  
Paginya Sakura terbangun. Ia pun langsung mandi, berpakaian rapi dan langsung menuju rumah Ino. Di tengah jalan ia bertemu Ino. Akhirnya ia dan Ino memilih mengobrol di bangku di pinggir jalan itu.

"Hai Ino-chan. Apa cerita tentang kalung ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jadi begini. Ayahmu punya kalung yang seperti ini. Aku pernah melihatnya. Jadi, berikan kalung inipada ibumu. Setelah orang tuamu meninggal, berikan pada keluargamu. Dan saat Sarada menikah, berikankalung ini padanya. Kau mengerti? Sekarang, berikan kalung ini pada ibumu. Cepat!" Perintah Ino sambil mendorong Sakura.

"I-iya," Sakura tergagap. Ia pun langsung berlari kerumahnya yang dulu.

"Mama, Ino-chan memberikan ini padamu," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan kalung itu pada ibunya. Ibunya memandang kalung itu. Ia langsung teringat saat Sakura (dianggap) hilang ingatan. (Tonton Road to Sakura).

Ibu Sakura tidak tahu bahwa itu hanya Sakura palsu. Ino tidak pernah menceritakannya sih..

Tiba-tiba

BRUAAAK

"Sakura, sini kupotret seluruh keluarga," teriak Ino. Sakura dan ibunya berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ayaah," panggil Sakura.

"Ayo, sini lihat kamera. Katakan CHEESE,"

Sakura, ibunya &amp; ayahnya melihat kamera dan terseyum.

KLIK.

Esoknya...

"Setelah selesai, sekarang malah aku sakit," gerutu Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku akan merawatmu," kata Ino.

* * *

**Ng, updatenya kelamaan, ya? Maaf ya, soalnya status sebagai anak kelas 2 SMP di SMP terfavorit di kota saya (benar kok) membuat saya tidak bisa sering-sering ngetik. Biasalah banyak tugas. Omong-omong, Pembaca Fanfict punya email? Kalau punya, sepertinya lebih mudah kalau berkomunikasi lewat email saja dibanding balas-balasan seperti ini. Tapi saya tidak memaksa. Review selalu dibutuhkan untuk menjadi lebih baik. See you next chapter**


	3. Giliran Ino

**Ini chapter terbaru. Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

* * *

Hari ini, giliran sibuk berpindah ke Ino. Dari tadi ia mondar-mandir rumahnya, rumah Sakura, toko kue, toko buah, rental kaset &amp; video. Di rumahnya, ia mengecek kerja Tenten. Ya, akhirnya ia berhasil memaksa Tenten membantunya karena ia punya senjata yang tidak bisa ditolak Tenten. Kalau di rumah Sakura, tentu saja merawat Sakura. Di toko kue, Ino harus membelikan Sakura kue-kue kecil yang dimintanya. Di toko buah, Ino harus membelikan Sakura buah. Di rental, ia sibuk memelototi layar kaca. Loh!? Hihi, enggak ding. Ia sibuk mencari video dan lagu yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf ya.. gara-gara aku kamu jadi kecapekan dan sakit. Aku tidak tahu," kata Ino penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, yang penting kamu mau merawatku kan," kata Sakura tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berkata, _Hehe, polos sekali Ino-chan._

"Sakura..." kata Ino pelan.

"APAPUN AKAN KULAKUKAN UNTUKMU! ASAL KAU SEMBUH!" Teriak Ino. Sakura menutup kuping.

"Iya-iya. Tapi jangan teriak-teriak dong," katanya sebal.

"Gomen," kata Ino.

"Eng, Sakura. Kau perlu makan? Bisa makan sendiri atau perlu kusuapi?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri kok," kata Sakura. Lalu memakan makanan yang dibuatkan Ino untuknya. Baru beberapa suap, ia berhenti. "Aku sudah kenyang," katanya.

"Hey, kamu mau nggak nonton video?" Tanya Ino.

"Boleh saja," kata Sakura pelan.

Ino langsung memilih video yang ingin ditonton. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dan Sakura sudah mulai asyik menonton.

"Hahaha, coba lihat! Kamu konyol sekali saat itu!" Tawa Ino saat mereka menonton video konyol Sakura.

"Ino-chan! Kamu menyebalkan! Ayo, cepat ganti videonya!" Bentak Sakura.

"OK, deh. Mau nonton yang lain? Misalnya, video saat kita main drama-dramaan," kata Ino sambil mengambil video yang lain.

"Itu lebih baik," kata Sakura.

"OK, coba lihat yang ini. Ini saat kita main drama putri salju. Waktu itu kau yang jadi putrinya. Pangerannya Tenten. Sementara aku, jadi cerminnya ibu tiri," tawa Ino.

"Iya, aku ingat kok,"

"Setelah ini kita nonton video lain ya?"

Setelah beberapa jam...

"Sakura, ini sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya, besok aku akan datang lagi, bye, aku sayang kamu Sakura,"

"Ya, sampai jumpa,"

Sakura memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah terlelap.

Keesokan harinya...

"Hey, Sakura! Hari ini aku datang lagi," kata Ino ceria seperti biasa.

"Hey, Ino-chan," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Nih, aku sudah masak untukmu. Makan, ya," kata Ino.

"Wah, pancake dan sausnya. Terimakasih, Ino-chan," kata Sakura riang.

"Hehe, sama-sama. Oh ya, yang kumasak cuma pancakenya. Sausnya tidak. Aku beli," kata Ino cengar-cengir.

"Kapan-kapan, buat bersama yuk," kata Sakura.

"Iya, tapi kamu makan dulu," kata Ino.

"Iya, pancakenya enak ya..." kata Sakura.

"Senang kamu suka," senyum Ino.

Sakura mulai merasa bosan lagi. Ino dapat merasakannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku bosan. Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Oh, pastinya masih ada! Mau cerita tentang kejadian masa lalu?" Tanya Ino sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Ayo saja!" Kata Sakura (sedikit) bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Begini ceritanya. Suatu hari, ada anak bernama Sakura. Dia itu lemah, cengeng dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..."

"APA KATAMU?!" Teriak Sakura.

"Nanti dulu, dong. Ceritanya belum selesai. Walau begitu, ia baik, manis dan pintar. Sayangnya banyak orang tidak menyadarinya. Termasuk, aku. Sekarang aku menyesal dulu kita bermusuhan. Benar-benar menyesal," kata Ino pelan.

"Sudahlah, Ino-chan. Yang dulu jangan diingat terus. Aku juga salah kok. Dulu, kan, aku yang memulai." Kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Lupakan saja. Sekarang, kita kan sudah bersahabat lagi. Kenangan buruk dilupakan saja," senyum Ino.

"Kamu benar, sahabatku... tersayang!" Kata Sakura mengerling.

"Haha, karena, aku sahabatmu yang pertama. Benar, kan?" Tawa Ino.

"Ya. Tapi, seandainya kamu bukan yang pertama, kau tetap berarti bagiku," kata Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. By the way, kamu kelihatannya tidak terlalu sakit lagi ya,"

"Iya, kuharap besok aku sudah sembuh,"

"Eh, jam berapa ini?" Ino tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Wah, sudah malam begini. Aku pulang dulu ya Sakura,"

"Tidak usah," kata Sakura. "Kamu bawa baju kan? Malam ini menginap saja. Aku kesepian tidak ada teman nih,"

"OK, Sakura," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia beranjak.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus menyiapkan sendiri tempat tidurku karena kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Permisi sebentar ya,"

Lalu Ino pun menyiapkan segalanya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat Sakura.

"Sakura, kurasa kau harus segera tidur karena orang sakit tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam," kata Ino.

"Ya, Ino-chan. Aku tidur dulu ya, tolong matikan lampuku," kata Sakura.

"Baik,"

Setelah itu, Sakura dan Ino tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Keesokan harinya.

Ino dan Sakura bangun dengan perasaan segar. Lalu mereka berdua langsung mandi dan berpakaian di kamar masing-masing. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung turun. Ketika mereka saling melihat satu sama lain mereka tersenyum dan menyapa.

"Ohayou Sakura," sapa Ino.

"Ohayou Ino-chan," kata Sakura.

"Kau sudah sehat ya," kata Ino senang.

"Iya. Kamu bisa pergi meninggalkanku sekarang, terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini" kata Sakura.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat," kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku yang masak saja ya," kata Sakura.

"Tidak usah, kan baru sembuh. Aku yang masak. Nanti kita makan berdua ya," kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua masak," putus Sakura.

"Ok deh,"

Mereka berdua memasak bersama sambil bercanda dan mengenang masa lalu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Sakura. Aku harus mengurus tokoku. Aku sangat merindukannya setelah jauh terlalu lama." Kata Ino.

"Puitis amat! Tetapi ya sudahlah. Bye, Ino-chan."

"Ya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, kamu kan baru sakit." Kata Ino, lalu pergi.

_Ino-chan adalah sahabat yang baik. Aku menyesal dulu pernah mencampakkannya._

Sakura tersenyum.

Ino mulai sibuk melayani pelanggan toko bunganya. Dia selalu bahagia saat berada di toko dengan wangi bunga di mana-mana. Sakura juga suka, kadang-kadang ia membantu Ino.

_Ino-chan..._

Sakura membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat Ino memberinya kalung berliontin. Ino mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah memiliki kalung yang sama. Tetapi ia merasa tidak pernah diberitahu ayahnya tentang kalung itu. Dia tidak tahu.

_Kenapa dia justru memberitahu Ino-chan terlebih dahulu, bukan aku, anaknya? Sudahlah, aku tanya saja ayahku._

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya. Sejak menikah dia tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya. Orangtuanya sudah lemah jadi mereka tidak bisa merawatnya saat sakit.

"Kami sudah memberitahumu, kok. Apa kamu lupa?" Tanya ayahnya saat ditanya.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, maaf, otoosan, okaasan." Kata Sakura. Kemudian pergi.

_Aneh, aku kan, tidak hilang ingatan. Sudahlah, besok aku tanya Ino-chan._ Pikir Sakura. Dia pun langsung kembali ke rumahnya dan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang ke toko Ino. Ino, seperti biasanya, sibuk. Saat Sakura membuka pintu, Ino menoleh.

"Hai, selamat datang, Sakura. Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin membantumu." Kata Sakura.

"Wah, terimakasih. Kalau begitu, kamu di kasir saja, ya." Pinta Ino. Sakura mengangguk. Ia pun langsung menuju kasir. Kemudian mulai sibuk. Ino juga.

"Fyuh." Ino menghembuskan nafas lega. Pelanggan mulai banyak berkurang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Tidak masalah, Ino-chan." Kata Sakura.

"Ini upahmu," kata Ino sambil menyerahkan uang pada Sakura.

"Tidak usah, Ino-chan. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Sakura.

"Ya? Tanya apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tahu mengapa orangtuaku tidak menceritakan tentang kalung itu padaku. Tapi mereka bilang sudah. Kenapa mereka memberitahumu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh, percayalah, Sakura. Kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya," kata Ino sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan.

Sakura mendekatinya.

"Tak apa, ayo cerita." Paksa Sakura.

"Tidak usah." Kata Ino gemetaran.

"Ayo bilang," wajah Sakura mulai terlihat mengerikan seperti ketika ia marah kepada Naruto.

"Kalau tidak..." Sakura mulai siap mengeluarkan ancamannya. Tetapi Ino lenyap.

"Kaburr!" Teriak Ino.

"Ino-chan! Tunggu, sini kamu. Kalau tertangkap aku akan menggelitikmu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Coba saja!" Teriak Ino dari jauh.

Sakura berlari mengejar Ino. Bila Sakura semangat mengejar, Ino bersemangat kabur.

"Oh," Sakura merasa seperti mengenali sesuatu. Lalu dia berhenti. Setelah memastikan yang dia lihat, dia melangkah ke tempat dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tak lama, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

* * *

**Hai, bagaimana? M****aaf bila di sini terdapat banyak kesalahan. Bila anda mau, anda dapat membantu memperbaikinya. Terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca FF ini. Saya senang bila ada yang mau membaca FF ini.**

**Balasan reviews:**

**chan: Ini ;-)**

**Hasegawa : maaf, sebab ini file lama yang dibuka lagi. Sudah kehilangan sebagian alur ceritanya.**


End file.
